


LIGHT. SABER. LOLLIES.

by rinskiroo



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cute Kids, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: AU where instead of killing the Jedi, Anakin opens a bakery instead.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	LIGHT. SABER. LOLLIES.

SKYWALKER SWEETS the neon sign blinking on the outside of the building proudly proclaims. Tantalizing delectables decorate the the displays inside and customers line up, not only for the tasty treats, but maybe to catch Mr. Skywalker himself, former Jedi, decorate cupcakes without using his hands.

His best customer however is one who doesn’t pay, except in sticky hugs. Leia is quite critical of his artistic attempts, demanding more pink and sprinkles, but Luke enjoys everything, even the weird flavors like the tart with caramelized bacon and tipyip.

“What should we make today?” he asks his son.

“LIGHT. SABER. LOLLIES!”


End file.
